


Cider Entertainment

by sanadul



Category: K-pop, Original Work, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Best Friends, Boy Group, Boyfriends, Celebrities, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Father Min Yoongi | Suga, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Future, Girl Band, Good Boyfriend Min Yoongi | Suga, Happy, Happy Ending, Husband Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Jeon Jungkook, Idol Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Idol Kim Namjoon | RM, Idol Kim Seokjin | Jin, Idol Kim Taehyung | V, Idol Min Yoongi | Suga, Idol Park Jimin (BTS), Idols, K-pop References, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Good Friend, Korean Characters, Korean-American Character, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Min Yoongi | Suga is Good at Feelings, Multi, Musical References, Non-Linear Narrative, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Relationship, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soul-Searching, Strong Female Characters, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Time Skips, girl group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanadul/pseuds/sanadul
Summary: Cider Entertainment is a subsidiary of Big Hit Entertainment.Originally created in 2014 to manage new girl group Lemon Lime, Cider has managed many groups and artists since.And so the company has seen many careers blossom, relationships form, and stories told.[non-linear narrative]
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Original Female Character, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Meet Lemon Lime

Lemon Lime (레몬라임) is a 5-member girl group under Cider Entertainment, a subsidiary of Big Hit Entertainment.

The group consists of Mina, Dani, Kendall, Tay, and Kiki.

Lemon Lime originally debuted under Big Hit Entertainment in June 2014 with the lead single "Sour" on album "Lemon Lime," but four months later the group was transferred to the newly created subsidiary, Cider Entertainment.

Lemon Lime Fandom Name: Lime

Lemon Lime Official Fan Colors: Neon Green & Neon Yellow

Lemon Lime Members:

**Mina - > 미나**

Real Name: Mina Larsen

Korean Name: Kim Mina 김미나

Position: Leader, Main Dancer, Vocalist, Sub Rapper

Birthday: October 12 1995

Nationality: American

Height: 5'6" / 169cm

Blood Type: AB

Facts: 

\- mother is Korean, father is American

\- fluent in both English & Korean

\- often gets compared to small animals (bunny, puppy, hamster, mouse)

\- was accepted as a trainee in an international audition at age 16 and then moved to Korea with her family 

\- her nickname is 천사 (cheonsa) which means "angel" in Korean

**Dani - > 다니**

Real Name: Ji Daeun 지다은

Position: Main Rapper, Sub Vocalist, Face of the Group

Birthday: January 21 1994

Nationality: Korean

Height: 5'6" / 168cm

Blood Type: A

Facts: 

\- from Busan

\- sometimes compared to a cat

\- was also accepted into YG Entertainment but chose Big Hit instead

\- doesn't know much English

\- refuses to have any other hair color than black

**Kendall - > 켄달**

Real Name: Yamashita Kaho

Korean Name: Kang Soomin 강수민

Position: Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer 

Birthday: May 2 1995

Nationality: Japanese

Height: 5'5" / 165cm

Blood Type: A

Facts: 

\- from Osaka

\- loves Hyuna

\- fluent in Japanese & Korean, but knows little English

\- loves hamsters & mice

\- favorite Japanese food is takoyaki (ball-shaped octopus snack food)

**Tay - > 테이**

Real Name: Moon Taehee 문태희

English Name: Taylor Moon

Position: Lead Rapper, Vocalist

Birthday: November 4 1995

Nationality: Korean

Height: 5'5" / 165.5cm

Blood Type: O

Facts: 

\- lived in America for 7 years as a child (ages 7 to 14)

\- fluent in English

\- scared of goats & llamas 

\- thinks light hair colors look best on her

**Kiki - > 키키**

Real Name: Park Kiwon 박기원 

Position: Main Vocalist, Visual, Maknae

Birthday: July 28 1996

Nationality: Korean

Height: 5'3" / 161cm

Blood Type: B

Facts: 

\- from Jeju Island, but moved to Seoul when she was 11

\- can speak a little Mandarin

\- plays guitar

\- often gets teased by the other members for being the shortest


	2. Kendall 14:01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Kendall has a crush...

[ 14:01 ]

“Oppa!”

“Oppa, wait up!”

Kaho runs to catch up to the older male as he slightly slows his quick pace. 

The two then continue to walk through the building.

Everyone’s split up in attempts to track down Taehyung and Taehee. Bangtan is supposed to leave in 5 minutes.

She looks at her watch.

Actually 4 minutes.

“Where do you think they went?” Kaho asks, looking up at the man.

“Maybe the vending machines?” He questions, furrowing his brow. “Honestly I have no idea, but I was going to check there first.”

“Oh,” she says dumbly.

Kaho kinda likes him.

Well, she likes him a lot.

She always tends to get a little flustered and a little dumb when she’s around him.

Her bandmates often tease her for it.

But she can’t help it.

She loves his personality, how he’s so positive and encouraging but can also be serious when the occasion calls for it.

The two continue walking together, quickly looking around for their M.I.A. members.

“So what are you guys gonna eat tonight?” He asks her.

Kaho looks up, somewhat surprised by the sudden conversation attempt.

“I don’t know yet… We’ll probably go out and get something from somewhere.”

“Last night Namjoon and I were talking about getting sushi sometime. We might go tonight. You guys should come.”

“That would be nice… It’s been a while since I’ve had sushi,” she laughs.

He laughs too.

“Yeah, this place is really good, too. It’s definitely the best sushi place in Seoul.”

“You have high sushi standards?” She teases.

“Kaho, sushi is an _art_. How dare you say that to me,” he smiles brightly. 

She laughs again.

“Yeah, I know. I’m Japanese, remember?” 

He laughs. 

“Of course I remember.”

Kaho’s heart flutters at his words.

“Are we late!?”

Taehee’s panicked voice fills the corridor.

“We have to leave in like 2 minutes,” he says.

“Crap…” Taehyung intelligently adds. 

The group of four jog down the corridor, back the way they came.

They get back as the rest of BTS is getting into their cars.

“Taehyung! Hoseok! Come on!” The manager yells at the boys.

The two throw goodbyes over their shoulders as they rush to get into the van the group shares as the five other members wait impatiently.

The two girls wave goodbye in return as the van pulls away.


	3. LEMON & LIME Album Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the official transcript of Lemon Lime's interview for their debut album, LEMON & LIME.

**L E M O N & L I M E**

Tracklist:

  1. Intro: Lemonade



_ “Lemon-Lemonade! Le-Le-Lemon Lemonade! _

_ You’re like lemon-lemonade” _

  1. Sour



_ “This love is so sour, _

_ Will it ever be enough?” _

  1. Citrus Love



_ “Too sweet, too sour, no matter, _

_ I’ll give you all my citrus love” _

  1. Falling Everyday



_ “Everyday I fall for you, _

_ Everyday it’s something new _

_ I’m falling everyday, everyday” _

  1. Body



_ “Your body gives me all I need _

_ Your body keeps me in this citrus love” _

  1. Acid



_ “My tears burn like acid _

_ As they hit the snowy ground” _

  1. Never Never



_ “I never never wanna leave _

_ But I’m never never gonna stay” _

  1. Yawn



_ “Yawn, yawn, yawn _

_ I’m so sick of this boring talk _

_ Show me something nice for once” _

  1. Outro: Lie Lie Lime



_ “All you do is lie lie lime _

_ And expect me to be fine” _

  
  
  


_ How would you explain your debut album, Lemon & Lime? _

**MINA** : I would say that this album is actually kinda dark in comparison to the visuals, which are very happy and bright. 

If you pay attention to the lyrics, you’ll notice that the whole album basically tells of a love gone sour, with one person lying and manipulating, and the other person realizing the state of the relationship and debating if she should leave. 

Each song contains a part of that story.

_ So each song has a story? Can you explain each song? _

##  _ 1\. Intro: Lemonade _

**TAY** : The first track is the intro of the album. It is also the shortest track. “Lemonade” is basically the set-up of the album. 

It tells the audience that there is a relationship and hints that maybe there is something wrong within the relationship, but it doesn’t go into detail about the problems.

##  _ 2\. Sour _

**KIKI** : The second track is “Sour.” This song was designed to be very upbeat and happy, but the lyrics indicate that maybe the girl isn’t so happy in her relationship. This is also the first time she calls their relationship sour. 

I think “Sour” really shows the girl just beginning to realize the problems in the relationship, so she isn’t really sure if the problems are that bad yet. She hasn’t realizing everything right now, she’s just thinking.

##  _ 3\. Citrus Love _

**DANI** : The third track is “Citrus Love.” In this song, the girl is basically like “I’ve realized we have problems, but I think we can work them out.” She loves him, and she wants the relationship to work. She says that no matter the problems, we can get through this together. 

For that reason, I think it’s a very romantic song.

##  _ 4\. Falling Everyday _

**KENDALL** : The next track is “Falling Everyday.” In this song, the girl talks about how much she loves him, and how everyday it feels like she falls in love again. 

For many this may seem like the most romantic song on the album because, unlike “Citrus Love,” it doesn’t talk about the problems but instead only the good things. However, this song is very superficial. In “Falling Everyday,” the girl only focuses on the good things and briefly forgets the bad. This is not a healthy thing in a relationship. 

A healthy relationship should be aware of both the good and the bad things and love regardless, not just ignore the bad things and only love the good.

##  _ 5\. Body _

**MINA** : “Body” is the 5th track of the album. During the production of this album, the five of us were actually worried that this song was too… *nervously laughs* inappropriate since it mainly focuses on the...  _ non-romantic _ parts of a relationship.

*the other members snicker and giggle at Mina’s awkward-sounding explanation* 

**MINA** : Um… So yeah like I was saying, we were quite worried about this song, but our company convinced us it would be fine and so it was added to the album. 

There’s not really much to talk about for the story of the song because it’s already self-explanatory. We really wanted to add this track to the album because it showcases an important part of a relationship.

**DANI** : I feel like Mina didn’t really mention this in her answer, but “Body” also has this important part where the girl says “your body gives me all I need, your body keeps me in this citrus love.” 

I think this is important to the story of the album because it’s one of the reasons she wants to stay with him. She loves him, sure, but she also loves his body. These lines tell you that while her love for him may initially seem very deep, there is still a superficial aspect.

##  _ 6\. Acid _

**DANI** : “Acid” is the sixth track on the album. This is where things get a little tricky. “Acid” talks about the arguments the couple has. The main argument that’s detailed in this song is that he thinks she may be cheating on him. Well, actually, he’s convinced of it. She denies it, but he yells at her and calls her names. The chorus really details this, and her reaction to it. She kind of feels almost like she’s in a blizzard or something like that with no one else around, and everywhere she looks all she sees is snow. This represents her feeling isolated and alone.

Personally, I think it’s really interesting that it’s not explained anywhere in the album if she actually was cheating or not. There’s not any mention of it ever again and since the album is from her point of view, she could have just left it out in her re-telling.

##  _ 7\. Never Never _

**TAY** : “Never Never” is the seventh track. It shows that while the girl doesn’t actually want to leave the relationship, she knows that she should. She’s now learned that she can’t really fix the relationship. 

She talks about how she plans to come home from work early, pack up all her things, walk out the door, and never come back. But that’s all just fantasizing. She knows that if she leaves him, then she has to do it the right way and tell him face to face. 

##  _ 8\. Yawn _

**KIKI** : “Yawn” is the next track, and it’s pretty different from the rest. It doesn’t tell of her planning anything, or doing anything, or remembering anything.

It’s just her thoughts at the moment. She’s just summing up the relationship to herself. She thinks about all her favorite things, as well as the things she disliked about him and their relationship. 

Even though it’s not the outro, it’s pretty much the song that wraps everything up.

##  _ 9\. Outro: Lie Lie Lime  _

**KENDALL** : And finally we have “Outro: Lie Lie Lime.” If we just look at “Yawn” as being the “true” outro of Lemon & Lime, then “Lie Lie Lime” is the girl’s anger throughout this whole experience. 

She’s angry that she dated him for so long, she’s angry that she ever even dated him to begin with. She’s angry at their relationship, at him, and even at herself.

“Lie Lie Lime” is the girl just letting go of all of her anger and frustration, and then finally being able to move on.

_ It’s really interesting that the five of you produced an album so intricate and with so much story. You all look so young! _

*the five girls smile and giggle*

**MINA** : Well, you’re not exactly wrong. Dani unni is the oldest member, she’s 20. Kiki is our maknae, she’s 18. And Kendall, Tay and myself are all 19.

_ Wow! With all of you under the age of 21, how exactly did you write songs like these? _

**MINA** : All of the members and the producers at our company, of course, helped tons with this album, but Dani unni and I actually wrote most of this album. In fact Suga oppa from BTS also helped write a few of the lyrics, and he composed several of the songs. So, thank you to all of them, really. We wouldn’t have been able to do this on our own!

_ It’s still impressive though to see that girls your age can write so well about love. You two must have dated before then right? _

*the five girls giggle even more at this question*

**DANI** : We’re 20 and 19, so of course we’ve dated boys before.

**TAY** : Mina especially has had a special someone… We’ve all met him.

_ Oh, really? _

**MINA** : Yeah… but we’re not together anymore. We broke up before my debut. I’m single again now! *she laughs*

_ And that was Big Hit Entertainment’s newest girl group, Lemon Lime! Their debut album Lemon & Lime released last night at midnight, and after listening to it and getting to talk to these wonderful girls, I certainly hope this isn’t the last time we’ll be hearing of them! _


	4. Kiki's Birthday Mukbang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Lime celebrates Kiki's 19th birthday by doing a live mukbang broadcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2014, guys. i have to call him rap monster. i hate it too.

[ July 28 2014 ]

Dani, Mina, Kiki and Kendall sit at a long table together, facing the camera. The table has a cake and several side dishes. Kiki sits in the middle, but here’s an empty place at the table between Kiki and Kendall. Kiki is wearing a tiara that’s very clearly made of plastic.

“Is it on?” asks Mina, looking at the camera.

“Wait, did you start it!?” Tay yells from far away. She quickly runs into the shot and sits down at her place.

Kiki grins and happily starts the introduction that she came up with and practiced last night.

“Hello everyone! It’s my birthday! And so today, we are---”

“You should wait a little while so more people can get here,” Dani interrupts.

“But shouldn’t we talk or something in the meantime?” Kiki asks, slightly worried.

Mina nods.

“Yeah, I think you can go ahead with the introduction. Everyone should be able to pick up pretty quickly. It’s just a mukbang.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Kendall agrees.

“Yeah, just go on,” Tay adds, waving her hand toward the maknae.

“Okay so like I was saying, it’s my birthday. So we’re going to celebrate with our first ever Lemon Lime mukbang!” Kiki finally finishes her intro.

The group stays quiet.

Dani looks up at the camera.

“We’re all very excited, don’t worry,” she says to the camera, keeping a straight face.

“Yeah…” Tay flatly says.

“Yeah! Woo!” Mina smiles and cheers, trying to excite the group.

“Woo!” Kiki joins in.

The girls all start cheering.

“Hopefully this won’t be boring!” Kiki cheers.

The girls humorously cheer even more after that statement.

“Should we start now?” Dani asks the other members.

“How many people are watching?” Kendall asks.

Dani picks up her phone to check the view count. She laughs.

“Plenty. We can definitely start now.”

“Alright!” Mina exclaims in English. “In Korea, it’s kind of a tradition to eat seaweed soup on your birthday. It’s supposed to be good luck. So we’re gonna eat that, radish cube kimchi, scallion salad, japchae, braised tofu, eggplant rolls, pork belly, and rice obviously… Oh! And we got a cake, too! But we’ll bring that out later.”

“We’re also drinking barley tea,” Kendall adds.

“As you can tell, we really went all out for this,” says Dani, smiling.

“Well, it’s a special occasion!” Tay excitedly exclaims. “It’s our first mukbang, and it’s our maknae’s birthday! This is the perfect time to go all out!”

“It’s also the first time any of us are celebrating our birthdays with Limes!” Mina adds.

The girls cheer. 

“Let’s start with the soup,” says Dani.

The five all fill their bowls with the lucky soup in silence and start eating.

“Isn’t this whole thing crazy?” Mina asks, trying to start a conversation. “We debuted a little over a month ago, and we already have so many fans. I mean look at us right now. We really are so lucky.”

“We have more fans than BTS,” Dani casually comments, not looking up from eating the soup.

“Really?” Kendall and Kiki ask at the same time, both shocked.

Dani nods.

“Mind you, we don’t have _many_ more, but still. They’ve actually gained more fans because of us.”

“Wow…” Mina says, feeling incredulous.

“A lot of Limes say they discovered BTS through us,” adds Tay. “I’ve seen it on Twitter a lot.”

Mina looks at the camera.

“Some of you guys have never heard of BTS, then?” She asks the camera. “I really recommend checking them out if you haven’t. Their music is really good, and they’re really talented. Sweet, too. They’re good oppas and friends. Please support them, as well.”

“Rap Monster oppa is actually my favorite rapper in the industry,” Dani adds, nodding.

“Jungkookie is so cute too,” adds Kiki, “but I have to admit that it’s weird to be older than my senior.” She laughs.

“J-Hope is so cool,” Kendall adds, dreamily, “But he’s also so positive. I’ve seen some of their fans call him ‘Sunshine’ before.”

“Aww, that’s such a cute nickname!” Mina exclaims.

“You’re one to talk, _Angel_ ,” Dani says.

As always, Mina giggles a little at the nickname.

“Unni, how did you even get that nickname?” Kiki asks.

“Suga oppa gave it to me originally, but Rap Mon and Hope were there and they heard it and then it just kinda stuck. Then the rest of the boys started calling me that, then you guys did too.” Mina explains.

“Really?” Kendall asks. “Why did he call you that?”

“It was predebut, but I was in the studio with him, Rap Mon and Hope. We were talking about one of the songs Suga was composing for us. He came up with an idea for the snare, but I didn’t really like it. So of course, I told him so. Then he sarcastically said ‘whatever you want, Angel,’ and we all thought it was really funny. But I want to clarify that I wasn’t rude and he wasn’t actually upset either,” Mina explains.

“Cute,” Tay comments.

The group is silent for a second.

Kendall looks at the camera and then at the members’ bowls.

“I think we’re all done with the soup, let’s all continue on with the rest, okay?”

The girls all set their bowls aside and start eating the main course and side dishes. 

Dani uses her phone to look at some of the comments.

“Everyone is just shipping us with the boys,” she says, laughing. “Oh, I think someone asked who rooms with who.”

“Tay is with Mina. Dani and Kendall are with me,” Kiki responds. “We have bunk beds. I’m top, Kendall’s bottom, and Dani’s no fun.”

The girls laugh.

“Rooming with Tay is kinda like having a sleepover every night,” Mina says.

Tay grins.

“It’s super fun! I’m really glad we’re roommates. If Dani was my roommate, she’d probably beat me up or something… also Kiki’s too princessy.”

“What do you mean?” Kiki asks.

“Dude, last night you literally told us all not to wear pink because you wanted to wear that dress and stand out,” Mina says, laughing.

“But that still didn't stop _you_ …” Kiki mumbles.

“Well, yeah. I had to show you who’s boss,” Mina says. “Besides this skirt is cute, and it’s not like they can see anyway.

“It’s a dominance thing,” Tay fake whispers to the camera.

The girls laugh.

“We also always joke about how Kendall dresses… um, in an interesting way,” says Dani. “Last night, Kiki also made sure to tell Kendall to not ‘wear anything weird.’”

“And I didn’t!” Kendall defends.

“You did good,” Dani praises, nodding.

“Did you not look at her shoes?” Kiki asks. “She’s wearing light wash jeans and a white t-shirt with _green_ shoes.”

Dani looks up from her phone, looks to her left and moves around jerkingly to try to see Kendall’s shoes.

“Oh…” She says, finally spotting them. “Well, you were 80% there.”

“That’s a B,” says Kiki.

“A B’s not bad!” says Tay.

“Can I just point out that Dani’s wearing cat earrings?” Mina asks.

The other three girls look at the elder’s earrings.

"I like them," Dani says, shrugging. 

“We really need to get better at checking each other’s outfits…” says Tay, sighing.

“Also Kiki’s the only one wearing heels,” adds Mina, trying not to laugh.

“I’m short! Leave me alone!” exclaims Kiki, pretending to be offended.

The girls all laugh again.

“‘Which BTS member are you closest to?’” Dani reads the comment. “I’ll say Rap Monster.”

“Yoongi,” says Mina. “But I also love Jungkook and Rap Mon… Oh! And V and Jimin! But Jin and J-Hope are so sweet, too…” 

“I’m not really super close to any of them…” Kiki says, thinking hard. “I guess Jungkook? Since we’re both maknaes, we kind of bond over that.”

“I’m gonna have to pick V, honestly. We have a lot in common so hanging out with him is always super fun. And we’re also both Tae!” Tay happily adds.

“J-Hope is my pick,” says Kendall. “But I really like Jimin too.”

“To be honest I feel like if you split J-Hope into three people, you’d get Tay, Kendall and Dani,” Mina says randomly.

“What?” Kiki asks, making a confused face.

“How?” Kendall asks.

“Dani is like the serious and cool J-Hope, Tay is the crackhead J-Hope, and Kendall is the sweet J-Hope,” Mina explains as if it’s already obvious. 

“I see that,” Kiki says, nodding. 

“Cake time?” Tay asks.

The girls laugh all again. They all stand up and quickly clear the table. Dani brings in the cake and sets it down in the center as everyone else sits back in their places. She lights the candle on top that shaped like the number 19.

“So what’s it like to be 19 now?” Kendall asks the youngest.

“I don’t know to be honest… It almost doesn’t feel real,” Kiki says. “Ask me tomorrow or something.”

The girls sing the song, Kiki blows out the candle. The girls cheer. Dani cuts the cake the gives a piece to each member. 

“I wish we hadn’t eaten so much,” says Tay, poking at the piece on her plate.

“Yeah, me too,” adds Mina.

The five girls all try their best to finish their pieces.

“I’m so full!” Mina complains, groaning. 

“Yeah, we all kind of feel awful now from eating so much so I think it’s time we wrapped up the broadcast,” Dani says. “Go ahead and do the honors, birthday girl.”

Kiki stays silent for a few seconds.

“Uh… Well, this has been my 19th birthday celebration. Thank you all so much for watching. I really appreciate all of the birthday wishes and everything. I was so surprised this morning when I woke up and was browsing Twitter and saw all of them. I love you, Limes. Fighting! Bye!” Kiki wraps up the broadcast, waving along with the other members.

Dani stands up, walks over to the camera, and turns it off, ending the broadcast. 


	5. BTS Suga Caught on Date with Lemon Lime Mina?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A news article from August 2014 speculates that Lemon Lime's Mina Larsen may be romantically involved with BTS' Min Yoongi. Netizens have divided opinions.

[ August 04 2014 ]

**BREAKING NEWS | BTS SUGA CAUGHT ON DATE WITH LEMON LIME MINA?**

The two were spotted walking together this morning around 7am in a public park. They seemed to be holding coffees. Neither of the two did anything to try to disguise their identities. 

Since Lemon Lime’s debut, rumors of the two idols and their dating histories have been circulating. Many fans have come to the conclusion that the two are romantically involved, and have been since Lemon Lime’s trainee days. Some other fans just believe them to be romantically involved in the past, the two having ended it before Lemon Lime’s debut.

However, nothing has been said by their shared company, Big Hit Entertainment. 

**Comments:**

_LLSTAN99_ : I knew they were dating!!!

 _lee7_ : Why can’t two people just go out for coffee without it being a date… I mean honestly…

 _stanbts00_ : Do you see what she was wearing?? She was obviously trying to get his attention

 _marrymeminyoongi_ : Suga oppa would never date her!!

 _bunnyminari_ : They look so good together! Wish them the best and hope to see their company make an announcement soon ^^

 _Anon_ : They’re just friends…

 _jojo1996_ : Why does anyone care? They’re both adults, why can’t they just go on a coffee date without it breaking the internet?

 _suunhi_ : It’s kinda sad to see them go out together so early in the morning to obviously avoid all of this, only for it to still happen


	6. Mina 06:22 - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby tonight, have a good night.  
> Our first text & phone call that  
> was filled with awkward moments.  
> Our highly anticipated first date,  
> why did I bite my nails? Why was I so nervous?
> 
> As time went by, we naturally developed into lovers.  
> With those kinds of words,  
> we checked each other's feelings.
> 
> Our first date was sweet like a caramel macchiato.  
> Wherever we went, we wanted to go together.
> 
> But as time went by,  
> those feelings went down like dripping down espresso.
> 
> My insides ache for no reason, we used to be so good.  
> Breaking up was like a bitter Americano.
> 
> My memories still go to that cafe."

[ 06:22 August 04 2014 ]

_“You’re a caramel macchiato,_

_Your scent is still sweet on my lips”_

\- - - - -

She crosses the street.

She’s going to her favorite cafe to get a coffee. It’s this small little type of place, the kind that’s easy to walk right past if you don’t already know it’s there. 

Her phone begins ringing. She looks at the contact name.

**Yoongi.**

After a few rings and a little hesitation, she swipes to accept the call. 

“Hello?” Mina asks.

“Hey…”

His voice sounds gravelly. If she didn’t know any better, she would assume it was because he’d just woken up.

But Mina _does_ know better.

She knows that chances are he hasn’t slept in well over 24 hours, and the reason his voice is gravelly is probably instead due to a lack of speaking. 

“What is it?” She asks in an annoyed tone.

“Am I not allowed to just call you anymore?”

“No,” she answers. “You haven’t been allowed to do that since we broke up.”

“Mina… You know why I did it.”

“No, Yoongi. I know why you _said_ you did it. I don’t know the real reason.”

“Why can’t you just believe me?” He asks, pleading with her. “You know I still love you, and you know I will for a long time.”

“Yeah, and who breaks up with someone they claim to love just because they felt they were too busy for them?” Mina asks in return. “If you truly ever loved me at any moment, you would have been honest with me.”

“Mina, I told you the truth. I loved you then, and I love you now. But you know we can’t be together. I have to work, and you have to work. Fans could never know, or all the work that both of us put in would mean nothing.”

She stays quiet.

“You know I would’ve never ended things if this wasn’t the way things were,” Yoongi continues. “I still do want us to be together, but I simply just can’t see how we could make it work.”

“Meet me for coffee?” Mina asks him suddenly.

_Silence._

“... What?” He responds, sounding shocked.

“Can you meet me for coffee? At that little cafe we’ve always gone to? We can talk about everything.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I can. Give me a bit. I should be there in like 15 minutes.”

“15 minutes?” Mina asks, confused. The cafe is a good 20 to 25-minute walk from the BTS dorm.

“Yeah. I’ll run,” Yoongi says, without an ounce of anything that would convey he’s not being completely serious. 

Mina laughs as she hangs up the phone.

Now having arrived at the cafe, she walks in and orders both their drinks: a caramel macchiato and an Americano.

\- - - - -

“Hey,” he sits down at their table, slightly out of breath.

“Did you actually run here?” Mina jokingly asks.

“I told you I would,” he says, laughing.

She motions towards the Americano she ordered for him, and he drinks some of the bitter coffee.

A few moments of silence pass over the two.

“Remember our first date?” Yoongi asks her.

She can’t help but smile.

“Of course. I was so excited when you finally asked me out,” she laughs. “And when I first walked in, you were sitting here and you were so nervous that you were biting your nails!”

“Yeah…” He reminiscences. “But after that, we were practically inseparable.”

“Isn’t kinda funny that that song now describes our relationship? Especially since we first thought of the lyrics together?”

“It’s more ironic than funny, I think,” Yoongi responds bitterly with a sigh. “You were the first one to create anything of that song. The melody, the chorus… All you. It’s a shame you weren’t added into the credits.”

"You’re telling me. I wrote at least 60% of that song and sang the chorus to you right here at this very table. I still haven’t gotten over it.”

“To think that you even wrote the chorus down on a napkin…” He laughs.

“It really is sort of disturbing to think that that song almost perfectly describes us now, though. Like even the parts neither of us wrote…” Mina trails off.

“You’re right,” Yoongi agrees. “But you know that saying, ‘life imitates art far more than art imitates life.’” 

\- - - - -

_“You were warmer than the scent of a cafe latte_

_Do you remember that feeling?”_


	7. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Lemon Lime meet for the first time.

“So like I told you earlier: we’re thinking five members, but the number and girls haven’t been officially decided on. I don’t mean to make you nervous or anything, but  _ you _ haven’t even been chosen for sure yet either. The five of you are our best female trainees, so trying to put you together in a group is worth trying, right? Well, I’m gonna stop rambling now… and don’t feel too nervous, they haven’t really spoken to each other much either. You’re all strangers.”

He then walks over to the door, opens it, and motions for the other four girls to come into the small room. 

Mina scoots over on the couch to make room for two of them to sit to her right, and the other two sit on chairs on either side of the couch. The company executive sits on another chair in front of the couch.

“Alright,” he continues. “Let me introduce you all, then.”

“This,” he says, pointing to the girl sitting on the chair to her left, “is Ji Daeun. She’s 19, making her the oldest out of you five. She’s a rapper. She’s from… Where are you from, Daeun?”

“Busan, sir,” Daeun politely responds. 

“Right.”

He then points to Mina.

“This is Mina Larsen, or Kim Mina, if you prefer. She’s 18. She’s a vocalist, and she’s good at dancing. She’s American, in case you couldn’t tell by the name. She’s mixed race, half Korean and half white.”

“Moon Taehee,” he says, pointing to the girl sitting in the middle of the couch. “She’s also 18 and lived in America for some years. She’s a rapper and vocalist.”

He points to the other girl on the couch. 

“This is Yamashita Kaho. She’s Japanese, from Osaka actually… Right?”

“Yes, sir,” Kaho quietly says, nodding.

“No need to be shy. Her Korean name is Kang Soomin. She’s 18, too. She’s a vocalist and dancer. And she’s completely fluent in Korean, so don’t be afraid to talk to her or anything.”

“And finally, last but not least,” he says, pointing to the girl sitting on the chair right of the couch, “we have Park Kiwon. She’s the youngest of you, 17. She’s a vocalist, and originally from Jeju. Wonderful place. I went there last summer on vacation, absolutely beautiful. I recommend going there if any of you ever get the chance…”

The five girls stare blankly at the man.

“Well, I’ll leave you five alone for a little while so you can get to know each other better,” he says, standing up. “And please don’t just sit here in silence, either.”

He leaves the room, and the girls sit in silence for a few seconds. 

“So…” Taehee says, speaking up first. “Um, how are you guys?”

“I’m good,” Mina responds.

“Me too,” Kaho adds.

“Same,” Daeun adds.

“Yeah,” Kiwon says, nodding.

The girls resume their silence.

“Um,” says Mina, “we could all go around and say a random fact about ourselves… If you guys want to, I mean…”

“Sounds like fun,” says Taehee, smiling.

“Alright,” Mina continues. “I’ll go first. Uh… Oh, I’m an only child. I don’t have any siblings.”

“I’ll go next,” says Taehee. “I’m scared of goats… and llamas, too.”

“Really?” Kiwon asks.

“Yep,” Taehee answers. “They’re just kind of weird. I don’t like the look in their eyes. I’d probably scream if I saw one right now.”

“I think I would, too,” says Kaho, laughing a little. “... I guess it’s my turn now, right? Let’s see… My favorite Japanese food is takoyaki.”

“What’s that?” Mina asks.

“It’s like a ball-shaped snack made of octopus,” Kaho explains. “They’re amazing.”

“I think I’ve heard of that before,” says Daeun, speaking up for the first time. “Never tried it, though.”

“It’s your turn now,” Taehee says. “Kiwon, right?”

“Yeah,” Kiwon says, nodding. “I don’t know… I’m kind of boring, honestly… I can play the guitar.”

“That’s not boring,” Mina says. “That’s cool!”

“Yeah!” Kaho agrees. “You said ‘boring,’ what gives?”

Kiwon smiles shyly. 

“Daeun?” Mina asks. “What about you?”

“I’m not sure how interesting this is, but I know almost no English. It was always my worst subject in school.”

Mina gawks at the older, completely bewildered.

“What?” Daeun asks.

“Wha--- How… English is my native language? I just don’t… Understand… Korean uses a lot of loanwords from English?”

“Well, I know those words, obviously,” says Daeun. “Maybe I over-exaggerated too much. I mean… I really couldn’t have a full conversation in English. Maybe if it was really short, I’d be able to get through it.”

“Yeah,” says Kiwon, “My English isn’t great, either.”

“See? I’m not the only one,” Daeun says. “What about you, Kaho?”

“I know a little. I wouldn’t be completely lost in a conversation in English,” Kaho answers. 

Mina just looks to her right, at Taehee.

“I lived in America for seven years,” Taehee says, laughing. “I know English, okay? Don’t worry.”

“Kaho,” says Kiwon. “What made you want to learn Korean? Why not English?”

“I’m not really sure… I guess I always liked k-pop and k-dramas, so why not? Besides Korean is easier than English.”

The girls all laugh.

Silence washes over the group once more.

“I think it would be pretty fun to be in a group with you guys,” Kiwon says, quietly. 

“I do, too,” says Taehee. 

“Me, too,” agrees Mina. 

“It really would be…” Kaho says.

“Then let’s do it,” Daeun says.

The four girls all look up at the elder. 

“I mean,” she continues, “He said we’re the best female trainees, right? They’re just waiting to see if we all get along together. And we clearly are.”

“You might be right,” Mina says.

“Wait,” says Kiwon, “so you think this is it for us? We’ll finally be put into a group?”

“I do,” Daeun nods.

The girls all smile at each other.

“But,” says Kaho, “maybe we shouldn’t get our hopes up? In case it doesn’t happen… I don’t want us all to be disappointed.”

Before any of the girls can add anything else to the conversation, the executive comes back into the room.

“So,” he says, walking over to his chair and taking a seat, “how are things? Getting along?”

“Yes, sir,” the girls all say in near-perfect unison.

The executive looks slightly startled.

“I’m glad… but also please don’t speak all together at once like that again. It’s a little scary.”


	8. Hate - Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Lime has officially debuted, but the hardest days aren't past them yet.

[ 23:57 ]

The five girls all sit in their van as their driver takes them back to their dorm. After a year of training together as Lemon Lime, they finally debuted. And here they are two weeks later, coming back from a late-night performance. Half of the girls are nearly asleep as a playlist of slow love ballads plays. 

The performance itself went pretty well, though it was a little lacking. Unfortunately the two rappers, Daeun and Taehee, were a little off due to audio issues. The girls all hoped that the audience didn’t notice, but of course they did. Some people in the crowd even booed at the two girls. Naturally the girls continued the performance as per usual, but afterward they couldn’t help but feel a little dejected. 

Especially Daeun.

Some would call her a perfectionist. It certainly was no secret to the other four girls that the older tended to bottle up her emotions. As the girls went backstage after their performance, she said nothing. 

Having now arrived at the dorm, the girls exit the van one by one and enter their building. They all get into the elevator together, feeling exhausted and disheartened. Kaho pushes the button for their floor, and the elevator starts going up.

And then it stops.

The five girls stand in silence for a few seconds before they all fully realize. They exchange annoyed and slightly worried glances. Mina switches places with Kaho to get closer to the panel of buttons and then pushes the call button. The attendant as the front desk answers and says that they’ll send someone over to fix it right away, but that it may take some time before the elevator is up and moving again. 

In a matter of minutes, all five girls are sitting on the elevator floor with their bags, still not having said a word to each other.

Kiwon lays her head on Kaho’s shoulder. Kaho then begins humming one of the ballads they were listening to in the car to the younger. The song was about getting over a broken relationship and no longer blaming oneself for the downfall. Soon the two were quietly singing the short but relaxing song together. 

“I love that song,” says Mina, once the two finish the song.

None of the girls respond to their leader’s comment.

“Should we talk about the performance, then?” Mina asks, now sitting up more.

“I think we should…” Taehee adds. “I feel awful.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” says Kiwon. “Or Daeun’s either.”

The four girls turn their attention to the still silent Daeun. She says nothing.

“Daeun, it really wasn’t your fault,” Mina reassured. “The audio just got messed up. We’ve all seen it happen before. It just happens sometimes.”

“Why did some of them boo, then?” Daeun asks, speaking for the first time since they got off stage.

“I don’t know,” Mina answers honestly. “I really don’t.”

“You know how this industry is,” says Taehee. “Some fans aren’t really fans.”

“Sometimes they just wait for you to make a mistake or have something bad happen to you, then they turn on you,” Kaho adds. 

Daeun says nothing.

Mina studies the older’s facial expression for a moment. “I think that just made her feel worse.”

“It’s the truth…” Kiwon notes.

“Daeun, I know you want things to be perfect,” says Mina. “You work so hard, and we all see it… We all appreciate it. But sometimes things happen. And sometimes those things are completely out of your control, and you can’t fix it. And that’s okay. You just have to accept it and move on sometimes.”

Daeun looks the girl in the eyes, her gaze quickly softening. “I know…” She whispers. 

Mina reaches over and grabs her hand. “We’ll get through this… Together.” She then uses her free hand to grab Kaho’s. Kaho grabs Kiwon’s, Kiwon grabs Taehee’s, and Taehee grabs Daeun’s other hand.

“We’re a team, remember?” Mina voices. “Sisters forever.”

Daeun laughs a little as a tear slides down her face. Taehee slightly chuckles as she wipes the tear away for the older. Daeun exhales, her shoulders relaxing.

“Thank you. I love you guys,” Daeun says.

The elevator then dings and starts moving again. The girls all stand.

“Group hug?” Kaho offers. The girls laugh.

“Lemon Lime, the most cliché girl group of 2014,” Mina jokes as they all accept Kaho’s affectionate and comforting offer.


	9. Tay 12:34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay goes out to lunch with Taehyung and Kiwon, and they catch up on the latest happenings.

[ 12:34 March 02 2015]

Taehee wanted to go to the new restaurant that opened up about a block away from the dorm, so she invited the other four girls in her group.

They all said no. Except for Kiwon.

So Taehee called Taehyung and asked if he wanted to come, too. He said yes.

And so here they are, sitting in a booth together. Kiwon sits there across from the other two, eating her salad and scrolling through social media. Taehyung quietly (but quickly) eats his sandwich. Taehee sits there with her sandwich, seemingly the only one who’s really feeling the awkwardness between the three.

“I like your hair,” Taehee says to Taehyung, talking about his newest color.

“Thanks,” Kiwon responds, not looking up.

Taehee says nothing. Taehyung just looks at her and smiles.

“Thanks,” he says, winking. Taehee giggles a little.

“I like your necklace,” Taehyung says, talking about her faux pearl necklace.

“Thanks, it’s fake,” she smiles. He laughs.

“So,” continues Taehee, “You guys are having a comeback soon, right? How’s that going?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. Everything’s gonna drop in about a month, and then we’ll be off doing this and that for weeks.”

“Yeah…”

“This album’s really good, though. All of you guys are really gonna like it.”

“What makes you think that?” She asks teasingly. 

“Well for starters, the album is called ‘The Most Beautiful Moment in Life.’ How could you not love that? Second, it’s just part one, so we’re gonna have two or three of them total.”

Taehee raises her eyebrows. “Really? What’s the lead single?”

“‘I Need U.’”

“What?”

“The lead single is called ‘I Need U.’”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, but we’ll also promote another song on the album called ‘Dope.’ I think you’ll like that one more.”

She nods, humming. 

“What about Lemon Lime?” Taehyung asks. “You released ‘No Longer Yours’ like, what, six months ago.”

“Late December. _Three_ months ago.”

“Oh,” he laughs, “It felt like longer. Sorry.”

It’s quiet again for a moment.

Kiwon look up at the two. “Oh I meant to tell you guys, Mina was talking about having another movie night for all twelve of us again. Apparently Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok and Kaho already agreed. I told her I’d think about it, but she asked me to ask you guys while we were here.”

“I don’t know…” Taehee says. “It might be kinda awkward since Yoongi and Mina aren’t together anymore. I’m not sure I want to get caught up in that. Plus,” she looks at Taehyung, “you guys are going to be super busy, so I don’t even know when we could do it.”

“You didn’t hear? She and Yoongi have started seeing each other again. It’s been going on for a while, but they don’t want to make it official yet because of what happened last time.”

“Wait, what?” Taehee asks, raising her eyebrows in shock, “Since when? Why didn’t she tell me? I’m like her best friend!”

“I’m not sure. She didn’t tell me either. I think Daeun is the only one who knows. I found out when I overheard them talking about it one night. Mina was sneaking out to go see him, and Daeun caught her and made her explain before she let her leave. It had to have started before ‘No Longer Yours’ was released, though.”

“Ironic,” Taehee says bitterly while Taehyung laughs.

“I think everyone in Bangtan knows,” he says, still laughing.

Taehee stares at him until his laughter stops.

“It seems like she really wants all of us to go, though,” Kiwon says. “She was really excited about it. She said that she was going to go all out for it since the last one was so janky.”

“Janky?” Taehyung asks.

“Her words, not mine.”

“Do you think that’s when she’ll announce the relationship to us?”

Kiwon thinks for a second. “I guess it’s possible, but there’s really no reason for her to do that since nine out of twelve of us already know. She could have just told us during any other group meeting.”

“Maybe she doesn’t know that everyone knows, though,” says Taehee.

Taehyung laughs again. “Maybe not, but Yoongi does. He told all of us during a normal group meeting.”

Taehee sighs and buries her face into her hands. “What the hell is going on…” 

“Maybe she just wants to tell us in the most dramatic way possible,” Kiwon says.

The other two stare at the younger.

“I’m serious! You know how she is. She probably wanted to tell us in a big way so it’s like a celebration.”

“Why would she do that?” Taehee asks.

“Do you not remember when she told us all that they broke up? She told us the whole story, and we watched _The Notebook_ and ate ice cream together. Then at the end, we told her to keep trying and not give up,” Kiwon explains. “She just did what we advised her to do, and it worked. It’s good news and therefore requires a proper celebration. She probably just wanted to surprise us.”

“That makes sense,” Taehyung notes, nodding.

“It would also explain why she’s wanting to go all out for everything. It’s like a party for her.”

“No,” says Taehee. “That’s just the way she is. The only reason she wasn’t like that the other time was because we didn’t have much money.”

Kiwon and Taehyung laugh. Kiwon picks her phone back up again.

“I kinda feel bad now. I was really angry for a second, but what you said about her trying to surprise us makes sense,” Taehee continues.

Taehyung puts his hand on her shoulder and laughs. “It’s not a big deal. You didn’t understand. And it’s not like she knows about this conversation.”

“I know, but still. We’re best friends.”

Kiwon looks back up at the two and puts her phone down. “I told her you guys were coming.”

“What movies are we going to watch?” Taehyung asks. 

“Not sure, but probably horror,” Kiwon says.

Taehee nods. “Yeah, it’ll give everyone a chance to get all cuddly.”

Taehyung looks at her with eyebrows raised, a silent question in the air.

“Not like that!” She laughs. “You know--- Mina and Yoongi, Kaho and Hoseok, you and me, Kiwon and Daeun, Jimin and Jungkook.”

He looks at her for a second, puzzled. “Mina and Yoongi are the only couple.”

“Yeah, but most of us always lean more towards one particular person when we get scared. Mina has Yoongi, Kaho and Hoseok have each other, I have you, Kiwon has Daeun, and Jimin has Jungkook.”

“How do you know about this so well?”

“It’s something Daeun noticed over time,” Kiwon explains. “Now it’s an inside joke for us.”

Taehyung still looks slightly confused. “But why does she want everyone to be all cuddly?”

“Well her and Yoongi are together so she obviously wants to cuddle with him,” Kiwon says. “But she also knows that Kaho likes Hoseok, so she probably wants to give her that chance, too.”

“Kaho likes Hoseok?” He asks.

“Duh. It’s so obvious,” Taehee says.


End file.
